Fight for the girl
by loki-luna
Summary: Inyasha and Sesshomaru have a little sister. Anyone who sees her has a attachment with her. read to see what happens.
1. Little sister

**Chapter 1**

"Sesshy, Sesshy!" called a little demon girl. "what is it, Kya?""Am I ever going to go passed the wall? I want to see the world." she said to her older brother. "You will. But I need your powers to develop first. Your to young to go out there. You don't have the ability to smell yet." Said Sesshomaru in a worried tone. "I know, but I'm brave enough to protect myself." Kya said striking a brave pose. Sesshomaru picked up his sister and put her on his lap. "Ok, I promies you that I will take you out into the lands and visit your friend. Will that satisfy you?" She quickly bowed her head in happiness. Kya is a 9 year old dog demon and the youngest sister of Sesshomaru. She has white hair thats down pass her sholders. She has big,beautiful, golden eyes like her father and brother, and unlike her brother's ears, hers were dog ears on her head.

"Now go get ready. Your friend is about to come over soon." He said placing her down. "Ok, brother I will." She ran out of the throne room and up stairs into her room." _At least, father left me something that I can enjoy having around."_ thought Sesshomaru in mind. "Excuse me my lord." Sesshomaru looks down to see a little emp. "what is it Jaken?" the guest have arived my lord." Let them enter and then check on my little sister." said Sesshomaru walking away. The little emp just bowed and said "yes my lord." And ran to do it.

"Princess Kya, the guest have arived, and lord Sesshomaru wants you down stairs right away." "Yes Jaken, I will be down in a minute." She loved to wear her favorite kimono, that was blue with white cherry blossoms, that was as long as passing her feet.

Sesshomaru had went to greet his guests in his living room. There, a tall man with black, short, spikey hair, and brownish, greenish eyes sat on his sofa. A little boy was with him. He had short black hair and bright green eyes and about the age of 12 years old. "Welcome my friend and welcome to you to little Naraku." Sesshomaru looked down to greet the child. "Is Kya here!?" yelled the little demon boy in excitement. "Naraku! Be polite! You must show your respects to The Lord." "Yes Nara." said the boy looking down. "No it's alright. She will be here very soon." "Welcome Nara and hello Naraku!" yelled kya from the door enterence. "Hello princess kya, you have grown taller ever since the last time I saw you."said Nara bowing half of his body to her. "H...h..hay Kya. You look lo...lov...lovely." Strugled Naraku. "Thank look hansome yourself." Kya said with a small giggle. "Lets go to the garden!" Kya grabbed Naraku's hand making him blush like crazy. "Wait! I have a present for you..." He said picking up a box with a red ribbon from the floor. "Really!? What is it!?" She said with excitement. Sesshomaru cought the scent of the gift " _oh no..." "_ oh yes! It's a wolf pup!" yelled kya. "Why in the world did you give her this out of anything else..." Sesshomaru said with grif. "We found it near the casle and Naraku gave it a bath. He was thinking of a gift to give her anyway... so he disited to give her this." Nara said with a grin in his face.

"I want to keep him. Can I, please?" Sesshomaru sighed and looked at his pleading sister. It was difficult to say no to her do to her adorableness and said "Fine we can keep him, but on one condition. He must learn to fight and protect you from danger." "alright brother, I can do that. Now lets go Naraku, we can play outside now." she said running outside with the pup on one arm and grabbing Naraku's hand in the other.

A while later, Kya and Naraku desited to fight one another with there training they have learned from there trainers. "Wow, you've gotten stronger since the last time we fought." Said Naraku swinging the wooden sord. "Well... my trainer IS Sesshomaru. And he told me that I'm going to be even stronger then him." She said, pushing him to the floor. "I win!" Kya pulled her hand out to Naraku and helped him up. The pup wolf then started to bark at them and wags it tail when Kya was walking towards him. She sat in chriscross form and sat him on her lap. Naraku did the same and started "So what are you going to call him?" "I'm not sure, maybe Mamoru. because he has to protect me."


	2. He doesn't have to know

**Chapter 2**

Night had set, and Kya was sleeping soundly in her room with Mamoru in her arms. Naraku and Nara had gone back to their casle. Sesshomaru had gone to patrol the western lands and left Jaken to keep an eye on Kya. "How is it that this sweet little girl is related to that of my Lord Sesshomaru. sure they look alike but the attitude of both personalty are diffirent. hmm.. I wonder if she knows about inuyasha..." thought out loud the imp, He didn't relized that sesshomaru was behind him. " Oh! My Lord. Where have you been?" "Thats non of your consern, but I need you to keep that half demon away from here. He's to close to the casle." "Why my lord?" the imp's curiosity asked. "Becuase I said so. now leave before I kill you." He said iin a cold tone. Jaken bowed in agreedment and ran to do it.

" _The only thing that I care for, is her. It is the only thing that father left me that brings me joy. She will be protected and Trianed by me. She is my little sister, not some half demon's."_ Thoughts that keep Sesshomaru in his heart.

"A week has past since that day, and Sesshomaru peeked in Kya's room to see her sleeping soundly. Mamoru had learned fast that he must protect her at all cost and garded the door, but allowing Sesshomaru to enter. He shook her gently trying to wake her at six in the Morning."Kya, Kya, do you want to go to visit Naraku's casle or sleep?" Kya blasted out of bed and jumped in her closet to change in her favorite kimono." I'm ready, when you are! lets go!"

Sesshomaru, Kya, Jaken, Mamoru, and Ahun head out to there way to Naraku's casle. "Jaken. Go forward and seek if there is any..."enemies" a head." ordered Sesshomaru. Jaken Bow and ran out in the deep Forest. "There are enemies this early in our travels? the sun is barely out." Kya said with worried in her voice. "Oh, no. Its just for precaution. Thats all."

Looking for Inuyasha, he carefully walked around."Lord Sesshomaru has trusted me to get rid of Inuyasha and not distrube their travels. It will be simple to destroy that Inuyasha." Sudently, Jaken felt a load of presher on top of his head. "Hay there, Jaken. Long time no see. What are you doing away from Sesshomaru?" Asked Inuyasha. Jaken pushed him away yelling out" Get off of me you half breed!" "Stop calling me that!"Yelled out Inuyasha, punching and beating Jaken. "Me and my big mouth..." Jaken muffled. Inuyasha then walked in the direction that Jaken was coming from.

A few hours later, Sesshomaru and Kya take a rest under a tree. they have been practicing their fighting skills along the way. Kya had a little more energy then her older brother, so she played with Mamoru. Mamoru then, scent something in the distence and ran to the direction. Kya followed Mamoru "Mamoru where are you going? You have to stay with..."Kya and Mamoru stopped in front of a dark cave. Mamoru started to bark at the cave. "No Mamoru, we have to go back to Sesshomaru. He'll be worried about us."

In the cave, a demon sees Kya and a barking wolf pup. "Well, well, well. What have we here? I haven't had dog and wolf for quite some time" "Show yourself demon! yelled kya in a brave tone. A large snake tail then sudently rapped around Kya's Body and squeeze her until she faint. The demon was a half man, half snake. He came out in the daylight to stare at his futrue meal." You look very sweet and Tasty my dear. I'm going to enjoy you very much." Mamoru constantly barked at the demon touch his owner. "You pup will be next after I devour your owner." " Eat something your own size!" yelled out Inuyasha punching the demon right in the face. "How dare you! You will pay for that!" yelled out the snake man. Inuyasha got tired of his yelling and end it with his attack blades of blood, slicing the demon in pieces. "The constent yelling was so annoying" Mamoru was trying to push away a few parts away from Kya. Inuyasha notice this and helped the pup. " _Who is this girl? She smells like Sesshomaru. Oh man...you must of ran into him, and then into the snake kid."_ Thought Inuyasha. He lifted her up and carried her to a near by river.


	3. Nice to meet you

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha sat next to the little girl though some water at her face. "Hay kid? You awake yet?" still thoughing the water at her face."Hmm... where am I? Who are you?" asked Kya with Mamoru laying on her stomach. " _Hmm... shes a full demon and shes a cute demon too."_ he thought. Nerves, Kya looked at Inuyasha "Umm...thank you for saving me. My name is Kya. I'm a full dog demon and I have a older brother that will find me. Oh and this is Mamoru. He's a wolf demon. And..." Kya was cut off all of a sudden. "Ok... your welcome kid. You can call me Inuyasha. Sorry to say this to ya but, you shoudn't be in these lands by yourself. You're cute and inoccent, It can get dangerous." "I know. My brother tells me that samething. OH MY BROTHER! I have to get back to him!" shouted Kya jumping up in the air. Inuyasha grabbes the girl and pushes down on her shoulders to calm down. "Hold it kid. Do you even know WHERE your brother IS?" Kya thought about it "The last time I saw him was under a tree, sleeping." "Do you have something more spucifice?" Kya thought somemore. "We were heading to my friends casle..." Inuyasha thought " _This Girl, reeks of blood and Sesshomaru. I can't find her scent. I got to clean this girl and then find her family and be done._ Ok Kid. I'll help you find your family, but first, we have to clean you. will find a spa and you can clean yourself off." Kya agreed happily and followed Inuyasha to a spa with Mamoru right next to her.

Time has past, and Jaken finally wakes up from his beating. Realizing that he must inform Sesshomaru that Inuyasha is near by. He ran as rast as he can. "Lord Sesshomaru will kill me if I don't tell him! Oof..." with all his fright that was inside him. He didn't relized that he bumped into Sesshomaru." Oh My Lord, thank goodness I found you... My lord, Inuyasha is near. I'm very relive you haven't incouter him... um sir...were is Princess Kya?" Jaken looked around and saw no sign of Kya or Mamoru. "Jaken, I need you to find kya and bring her back." Sesshomaru turns around and flys away after his order. "Yes sir." Jakens runs away to locate the missing princess.

Sesshomaru finds the Sent of Kya in the remains of a snake demon." _Damit! I smell my sister's blood and Inuyasha's sent. He must of fought the demon and then taken her somewhere. I have to get her back. I don't want her to interact with him."_ Sesshomaru throughs a rock to the wall full of anger and flys away again.

Inuyasha and Kya walk next to each other. Kya was about the size of his leg. "Inuyasha? I have a question? How come you are helping me? I mean, you just met me. And now you help me like you Know me..." " I'm not really sure WHY, but I want to help you. I feel like you've been though a lot in one day, and you kind of remind me of myself when I was little. _Heak_ , s _he looks a lot like me._ But I didn't have a person to teach or train me to fight. So I kept running until I disited to protect myself. _"_ For the first time, Inuyasha opened up to his past and his emotions to a little girl that he just met. Kya started to giggle. and Cought Inuyasha's attention. "And what are you laughing about?" " You act so close to me, that you remind me of my brother." Kya giggled a little more and suddently Inuyasha said "Alright. I will become one of your older brothers and that means, that if you are in any trouble, I will be there in a flash. I mean, look at us. We both have white hair, golden eyes, and the same ears. All you need to know now, is how to fight." Kya stopped walking and looked confusly at him.

"Umm... Inuyasha. I know how to fight."

"You do!?"

"Yes I do."

"But... you got...!"

"Yes, I know that I got caught by the demon, that you slade but, I was caught off guard." Kya explained this to Inuyasha, and he had a surprised look. He blushed bright red, relizing that he opened up to her. " Well ok. Daylight will disappear soon, lets keep going." Inuyasha paused for a second. He pushed away some bushes and found a hot spring. "we're here."

The sun had setted and Jaken was tired of yelling " Princess Kya... whrere are you...? 'W _here is she. I need to find her before Lord Sesshomaru kills me for not bringing her back.'_ In the distence he heard a familier gigging from behind a tree. He peeked behind it and found Kya and Mamoru, sitting in a spa with Inuyasha sitting on a bolder, with his back turned to her. "After you're done. We'll get going."Jaken over heared Inuyasha. "I can't incounter with him. I'll get beat to a pulpe agian. I must find Lord Sesshomaru before they leave." Jaken then ran off to find Sesshomaru.


	4. Big brother

**Chapter 4**

"Inuyasha... I'm finish. Are you going to take one?" asked Kya, putting on her kimono. " I might..." Inuyasha paused and yelled out, "Kya! Get behind me and what ever you do, don't let them see you!" Kya grabbed Mamoru and hid behind his leg and felt the anger coming from Inuyasha.' _I smell someone very familler. Who is it? He seems pretty angry to see them.'_

Inuyasha was greeted from Sesshomaru, coming out of the tall trees. "What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru looked at him with cold eyes." I'm here for the girl, so leave, and your life is spared." Inuyasha yelled out in anger " Let her go. What ever she did. She does not have to pay for her life!" Sesshomaru twiched his eyes a little in surprised. "What are you talking about? I'm not here to...

All of a sudent, Kya ran to Sesshomaru. With all the exsitement she had, she jumped in the air a little to high. With Sesshomaru's suprise, her jump was taller then the trees. He yelled out her name in worry and jumped to catch her. she was small enought to fit in one arm. He slipped his arm around her body and landed the same area jumped from. During all that, Inuyasha was stuned to see it all happening. " Sesshy! I'm so sorry for running away. I was following Mamoru and then this snake man came out and...""It's alright Kya, I understand, I'm not mad at you. I'm glad your safe." Sesshomaru held her close to his chest in one arm and brushed his other in her hair. Kya hugged him back with her little arms around his neck.

Inuyasha was so supprized to see this, that he asked awkward "Umm... Kya? Who is your older brother again? I never really asked you for his name." "You stupid half breed, this is Lord Sesshomaru's sister! You must show your respect to her." said Jaken that was behind Sesshomaru. "WHAT?!" said Inuyasha suprized out of his mined. "Big brother? Do you know Inuyasha? I'm wondering why he smells like us." Kya stared at her brother waiting patiently for his answer. Sesshomaru sighed "Yes Kya. I do know Inuyasha. He is our father's but different mother's, son." "Then that means, he is our brother!" Kya yelled out in happiness. Trying to remove herself off of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru refused to release her and set her on the ground, grabing her on the sholders, and make her stare at his eyes. "No are MY little sister, my full blooded sister, and is,of no way, related to this half demon! Understand?!" Sesshomaru yelled in frustration, trying to keep his sister with him. Kya looked away from his eyes and started to cry. She caught another pair of golden eyes staring at her. "Don't yell at her! She is just a child!" Inuyasha ran towards Sesshomaru, reaching for Kya, but Sesshomaru sensed his attack, grabbing his sister, flying up and towards his dragon. " For saving my sister I will spare your life for today. But the next time we meet... you will die." Sesshomaru sat his sister and her pet, on the flying dragon and went on his way to his castle.

Jaken was left behind as usual and try running towards his lord."Wait My lord! Don't leave me behind!""Hold it right there you!" Jaken was grabbed by his head by Inuyasha."You have a lot of exsplaining to do." Jaken fought a little "Unhand me, you halfbreed! I have nothing to say to you!" "What do you know imp? Unless you want a early grave, I'd start talking." Inuyasha's threat made fear in Jaken and gave in to tell him the truth.

"about 8 years ago, your father, Inutashio came back from the dead, to see lord Sesshomaru. He was holding a child in his arms, and had a request for my lord, but during that time my lord was still angry at him for giving his life to save you and your human mother. Lord Sesshomaru's mother was expecting another child from lord Inutashio, but she disliked the idea, to keep a child from a man the did not love you in return, so she forced the child to your father. But saddly, Lord Sesshomaru, did not wanted to take care of his new born sister, but accepted to take her in."

"wait! But if Sesshomaru didn't want her,Who cared for her?" asked Inuyasha. "I'm getting there, do you want me to stop!?"Jaken screamed at inuyasha."Fine, continue with the story." " Well, Lord Sesshomaru was kind enough to allow me to take care of her. As a baby, she was the most adorable demon I have ever seen. I was the one to take care of her the most. Sure, the servants helped in some things, but that is... until Lord Sesshomaru started to keep a close eye on her. He slowly started to like her, that he eventually fell in love with her. I received less and less time with her, while Lord Sesshomaru's love and protection grew for her. She means the world to him, and I think he has fear that you will steel her away from him." explained Jaken. "But it isn't fair HE has her for this long and I was never told about her. I need to see her again and talk to Sesshomaru." Inuyasha ignored Jaken's last words and ran to Sesshomaru's casle.

"Big brother what's wrong? You've been acting strange ever since you found me." Kya asked her brother, but got no responce from him. Ah-Un, landed infront of her home. with her anger she ran towords the gate, pushed it open, and ran to her room. Mamoru sat next to Sesshomaru, both looking at Kya run. Sesshomaru look at the wolf, who was looking at him. "Shouldn't you go with her?" Mamoru barked at him and ran to kya's side. Sesshomaru sighed and thought to himself,' _Kya, I don't want to lose you. Please never meet him again.'_ He wished he can say those words to her, but he tried his best to hide his emotions from his army.

Inuyasha soon arived to Sesshomaru's casle. He landed infront of his brother infront of the gate."Look Sesshomaru, I know you don't like me. but allow me to speak to our sister." Sesshomaru snaped and atacked him with his wip yelling out" When did she become YOUR sister!? You're a pathetic half demon that does not deserve to live!" Inuyasha dogged each attack finally running out of his sight, into the trees. Sesshomaru, feeling stressed, went inside and changed out of his armer.

Meanwhile, Kya was in her room sleeping with dried up tears on her cheeks. Mamoru was laying on the side of her stomach facing the window. He notice that her window was opened. He gentley moved away from her. Sniffing the air, then growled at the window. The door opened wider and "pop" Inuyasha's head enters. He entered her room, stopping to see her sleep. He whispered to himself. ' _It's only for a while'._ " calm down Mamoru. I am going to bring her back soon." he lifted her in his arms, Mamoru kept growling at him. "do you want to come?" Mamoru stopped growling and jumped on Inuyasha. Inuyasha hold kya in one arm and Mamoru in the other, then jumped off the roof and over the wall.


	5. I must find her

**Chapter 5**

Sesshomaru stands infront of Kya's room, with his hand close to the handle. " _Kya must be angry with me. She might not want to see me. I will leave her be until the time is right_." He leave the door and heads to the throne room. Sesshomaru pushes one of the two big doors and enter, In the end of the room there's a golden chair with a red fluff pillow as a set, it's surounded by golden feathers, and red carpet. Sesshomaru slowly sits on the seat leaning close to the arm of the chair. He closes his eyes and calls for Jaken.

Entering the throne room, Jaken runs to Sesshomaru almost out of breath and dizzy. He falls in front of Sesshomaru huffing and puffing for air. "Where have you been Jaken?" ask Sesshomaru with his eyes sttill closed." For...give...me, my lord... I have...been running,...for some time now..." Jaken face falls flat on the tile floor and falls to sleep."Jaken? If you fall asleep,you will not wake up again." Jaken pops open his eyes and jump up, standing striaght. "Sorry My Lord, you called my for anything?" "Yes, I wish for you to stay close to Kya for a few days. I fear that she is angry with me for the moment." "Yes my lord, Right away!" Jaken runs to the golden doors ,pushing, and runs through them. He comes to a stop in front of Kya's door. Knocks, and Silence. " I'm comming in Mi Lady." Jaken enters her room to find it empty and her front window wide open. Jaken's thoughts went in panic ' _I must find her, before my Lord has my head!'_ Jaken jumped though her window and ran off to get Ah-Un.

Inuyasha carried his sister in his arms with Mamoru running the same speed to there destination. Then stoping in front a lake with a waterfall at the end. Mamoru dranked some water, then followed Inuyasha at the back of the waterfall. A hidden stair way of rocks, were heading into a cave from behind the it. He entered, and set his sister on a hay bed, he had made. She started to sterw and peeked one eye. "Where am I?" she said, rubbing her eye.

"Your in my home. I brought you here."

"Why?"

"I'm not really sure. I just want you near me."

"Why?"

"Look... I'm not sure about anything right now! But just... stay by my side. For a little while. Ok?"

" Ok" Kya said half asleep. She closed her eyes and fell sat next to her and platted her on her head. She smiled a little, witch made him smile. The moment made him feel happy for some reason. "Good night, little sis."

Jaken was high in the air with Ah-Un. " Oh! I hate this. Lady Kya has been taken, and it's all that half demon's falt. I must find her before she decides to stay with him." "Ah- Un! Go faster!" He ordered.

The next morning, Inuyasha woke up late. For the first time, in a long time, he finally slept well. He looked to where Kya slept. ' _She's gone!? Where is she!?'_ He jumped up, running in front of the water fall. looking down to find her, playing with Mamoru. He sighed and walked down stairs to where she was. "Good morning Yasha. You never woke up. So I got up to stretch." "Oh, really?" He said sarcastically.

"Are you getting ready to fight?"

"I can if I want too."

"And who trained you to fight?"

"Big brother did. He even said that I can become stronger then him."

"Ok kya, lets see how well you can fight!"

Inuyasha did the first move, running towards her. He swung towards her side, but dodged his punch swiftly and grabbed his arm, using his weight against him, pushing him down and flipping him to his back. She landed on him, starring at his stung face. She smiled at him saying "I win!" Inuyasha paused for a moment and slowly process the situation. He starred at her big eyes " I can't believe you did that in one move." "I told you. I am training with Sesshomaru, but I feel like you didn't even tried." Inuyasha came back to reality, and smiled at her. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted. "It looks like he didn't." Inuyasha sprung up and placed Kya behind him. "Who are you?"


	6. Hello

**Chapter 6**

A man with six men behind him, stared at Inuyasha. The man hasn't notice Kya behind Inuyasha's leg. "What do you want?" said Inuyasha with a scowl. Kya, peeked a little, just to see who was talking to her brother. The man gave a mystical smile. " My name is Bankotsu and we are the band of Seven. I have no business with you or..." Bankotsu freezes and stares at two hypnotizing eyes. He wanted, and needed this child. "I want that girl that you have there. Give her to me, and I shall spare your life." "" What!? Why!? I would rather die then give her to you!" Bankotsu smirked, "Fine. So be it." He turned to his men, "Get me the girl, and bring her to me

and kill that half demon."

With one arm, Inuyasha swooped up Kia and Mamoru. "Kya! Hold Mamoru and whatever you do. don't let go." Kya did what she was told. Inuyasha dogged their attacks, and ran through the trees. Two of the bandits chased then. One dressed as a samurai, and the other in womans' clothing. "GIVE ME THE CHILD!" Said the samurai, as a maniac. Inuyasha started to worry for Kya's safety. Until he notice, that the bandits were human and were slowing down. He speeded up more, living behind the tired men. " Come on Suikotsu. Lets go back to big brother." said the one in the kimono while catching both their breath. They walk back to their leader with disappointment. " We're sorry brother; We couldn't reach them. He was to fast for us." said the one with the kimono. "Don't worry about it, Jakotsu. I know we will run in to her again." Renkotsu, a bomb expert, was curious of his leaders recent orders. "brother? Why do you need the girl in the first place?" "I will tell you. all of you soon enough. First, we need the girl." Bankotsu and his men, started to walk towards the direction Inuyasha head off to.

Inuyasha kept running for a while until he stopped where Kya first woke up and introduced herself. He fell on the grass, next to the river. He was stll holding on to Kya. She fell with him on his chest. She hears his heart beating fast, and his chest lifting her up and down. As she lifts her head close to Inuyasha, Inuyasha stares her back. He then closes his eyes, and gives a small giggle. "I never though, I would ever protect someone. To think I would find my little sister and say your worth protecting." Kya stood up from Inuyasha's chest. "well, your not going to protect me forever, and nether is Sesshomaru. But I know that, for the time being, you and Sesshomaru can protect me." She smiled to her new brother. "Oh! But Mamoru always protects me" she said hugging her lovable pet.

In the distence, Jaken was exhausted, yelling and searching for Kya. Ah-Un hadn't rested since the incident with Inuyasha. He started to land, and falling asleep along the way. " No! No! You stupid dragon! We must find Lady Kya and return her home! Then we can rest!" The dragon landed in a srong inpact, that it made Jaken slide down its scales. His head and back was supported by the dragon's waight. He felt very relaxed, that they both fell asleep.

It was now close to sunset. The whole day, Inuyasha and Kya were goofing off, by fishing in the river, skipping rocks, and even building a fire, to cook the fish and tell scary storys. A while later, they found Jaken and Ah-Un sleeping a couple of miles away. " Inu? Is it alright if we make a fire near then? I don't want them to freeze to death." Kya gave Inuyasha a tender smile, he melted and did what she wanted. Once the fire was done and the moon has rised, Kya started to yawn, and rub her eyes. " You tired kid?" Inuyasha asked her. She struggling to stay awake, but gave in, eventually. Inuyasha lefted her up and placed her on his chest. He leaned on a tree, and both falling asleep with a smile on their faces.

The next morrning, Jaken woke up flat on the ground. Ah-Un had moved under, a near by tree. In the distant, Inuyasha was throughing Kya up in the air. Jaken bulged his eyes out, seeing Inuyasha's actions. He ran in an instant, and ordered Inuyasha to put her down. He did what he was told, but hesitated. "What are you doing here imp? Did Sesshomaru kicked you out?" said Inuyasha with a aditude of sarcasm. Jaken yelled out "No! I'm here..." Kya interrupted,"Good morning Jaken, did you sleep well?"Kya asked. "I did, thank you. But I have no time! I have to take you back to Lord Sesshomaru, or he will have my head!" Inuyasha widen his eyes "Did he notice she was missing!?" "Well... no, but." Jaken stuttered. "But that still not right, to takes Kya away from my lord!" Kya looked up at Inuyasha with sad eyes. Inuyasha notice, kneeling down to her level."Whats wrong? Don't cry. Please, I like seeing you smile and happy."" I'm not going to cry. I'm just sad that I have to go." Inuyasha paused. He realized he might not see her ever again. He gave her a strong hug. He whisrped in her ear." Kya. I'm happy. I haven't felt happy in a long time. I got to meet you." Kya, still in his enbrase asked." You're not going to forget me, right?" "Never" was all Inuyasha answered.

Kya and Inuyasha said they're final goodbyes, while Jaken prepare to leave. He packed some water and a few berrys he found, he was ready to go. "My lady?! please! It is time to go!"Jaken anounced. Kya helled Mamoru in her arms, while Inuyasha sat her on the two headed dragon. Jaken sat in front of her, holding the handles of the dragon.

"Goodbye, big brother" "Goodbye little sis." was the last words they would say in a long time.

The dragon took off, high to the sky. It was at a point that Kya couldn't see Inuyasha anymore. She sighed and faced forword. "Well my lady, you gave me quite a scare. I hope Lord Sesshomaru will not be to upset. At least I brought you back safe..." Jaken suddenly stop his rambling when a mystery black smoke, filled the air. Ah-Un started to feel weak, making them fall uncontrollable to the ground. they crashed, making Jaken, Kya, and Mamoru fly in separate direction.

Kya and Mamoru were first to get up. She looked around not seeing to clear from the smoke, but at least seeing there shadows. Mamoru howled in worry of not having Kya by his side. "I'm right here boy!" Kya yelled out to him. Mamoru found her in a heart beat running towards her. She smiled at him, then looked around her. She found Jaken unconscious next to Ah-Un. "Wake up Jaken!" Kya yelled and shooked him, but was also feeling the affect of the smoke. " Well you and your pet must be very strong in order to with stand this air." Kya sharply truned around "Who are you!?" all she could see is a old man with white cloth all over him. The only part that was not covered was his eyes. Kya jumped a few steps away from him." It's strange. Your much to young to be this strong. lucky for me, I have something much stronger." He pointed a big pipe at her and Mamoru. He open the pipe, makeing a red smoke come strongly at them. She grabbed Mamoru and dodged the smoke. "Leave me alone! I don't want trouble!" "Oh... such a big talk for a little girl!" the man said sarcastically "But I must take you to brother." He aimed the red smoke pipe to the ground. She dodged it, thinking it will hit her. "got you" the man aimed the tube at her face, hitting her face hard with the smoke. Everything want black.

A while later, Ah-Un and Jaken woke up feeling dizzy. The smoke in the air was nowhere in sight. "Ouch... my head is killing me. Lady Kya, are you alright?" He called out, but no responce. Jaken looked around, still couldn't find Kya or Mamoru. He jumped in frustration. His headache seem to vanish."Where did that girl went off too! I bet Lord Sesshomaru by now has notice that we are missing and I don't have the slightest idea where she could be!"

Ah-Un felt the present of his beloved owner. He walked toward a tall heg. Jaken notice this and followed. By walking through the heg they found a foot trail. Jaken paused for a moment and caught the smell of the young lady. He thought for awhile until he came up with a conclusion. "Ah! I got it! Lady Kya must have been kidnaped." He said happily. "KIDNAPPED! How can this be!? He jumped up realizing that it was a problem. I know for certain he will have my head."" And why would I do that, Jaken?" With all the the panicing he was having, he didn't realized that Sesshomaru had been seeing him panicing for the past ten minutes. Jaken froze in his place and slowly truning towords the deep familer voice. "Lord Sesshomaru?" He said, hope, not see his face. "Oh, Lord Sessomaru" he got on his knees and bowed at his lord. "Please forgive me my Lord." Sesshomaru ignored his yap and walked pass the bushes. He found a round man, full of bruses and bumps. Sesshomaru just stared and passed on. He sudently over heard 2 men's conversation. "Stupid mukotsu. Big brother wants that girl unharmed and unmarried!" Yelled a angry man with a kimono on. "come down, jakotsu. The girl is asleep and with kyokotsu. Her mut is with her too." said a man with a samari wardrobe. Sesshomaru just needed to hear that she was safe, and went off to get her back.


	7. Back home

**Chapter 7**

Kya slowly gained consciousness and felt Mamoru's waight on her chest. She slowly opened her eyes; she found the terrifying man's face, frozen with a creepy smile and sharp teeth. She looked around her and saw 3 men walking infront of the man holding her. The giant felt the hair of the girl moving and looked at her. " Your awake" he said making her turn her head rapidly to see his eyes. " _His voice is the most deepest voice I had ever heard_." she thought for a second. "Bankotsu, she's awake what do you want me to do?" Every man there stopped and turned to see the girl. Mamoru started to wake up, Kya grabbed him before he can do anything. "Put her down, and you come towards me, girl."

The giant did as he was told and gave her a gental push towards his leader. She walked bravely to the man and said strongly "Yes sir?" The man named Bankotsu smiled at her and kneeled to get to her level. "We are the bang of 7, and I want you, to join our group." Everyone of the members that were present, were shocked and looked at each other. Kya was so shocked that she let Mamoru jump off her arms. Mamoru ran behind her legs and garded her from the men behind her. Kya struggled to speek but managed to ask why. " I know you don't know us, but you will if you travel with us. You are strong, and will get stronger. And I would like a strong female on our side." Kya looked down at Mamoru and then looked at his again. "Will I be able to see my brothers?" Kya asked him with puppy dog eyes.

Bankotsu was about to answer, when sudently a fluff of fur surrounded around Kya and Mamoru. They spun around till the end of the tail. Kya slipped off the tail and thrown up high in the air. She sreamed going down and landed in the arms of Sesshomaru. She looked at the person who caught her with shock "Sesshy!?" He smiled at her and told her to grab Mamoru and to hold on to his back. She did as she was told. Sesshomaru looked at the men and became frustrated with them. His eyes started to become red and he transformed into his dog demon form. Kya and Mamoru were on his back, swirled around his fur. The band of 7 were ready to fight, but his leader to retreat. Bankotsu yelled at the top of his lungs, " I know we will meet again, and I will still be waiting for your answer!" With that, the men left leaving Sesshomaru and Kya alown.

Sesshomaru layed on the grown still in his dog form, having kya and Mamoru slide off him. She walked towards her brother, having never seen her brother in this form. " Is this really you?" she asked. He knoted his head, understanding her. She sat under his head and layed on his soft fur. A few hours have past, and Sesshomaru started to turn back in his usual state. Kya was sitting still under him, with Mamoru on her lap. " _What am I going to do? I don't know if brother even wants me anymore. He might be angry with me, and then..." K_ ya's thought's were stopped suddently when Sesshomaru lifted her up in his arms.

Kya couldn't look at her brother's eyes. She looked away from his face, "I'm sorry brother, I didn't mean to stay away from home..." Kya was stopped by her brother once more, by putting one finger on her lips. She turned her face towards him. "I'm not mad, and I'm not upset." Kya had a confused look on her face. "I not blaming you for anything that has happened throught out this days. The blame for all this mess is Inuyasha." "But how?" asked Kya still shocked to see her brother not angry at her. " I'm the one that let you wonder. But in doing that, I caused you to get hurt by the snake. I also knew that Half demon was near where we were resting and you got captured by him." His exampled of Inuyasha, increases his thoughts of him with anger that he hated Inuyasha even more then ever. Kya was more happy then sad and felt joy for meeting her brother, and hope to see him soon, but know that was not going to happen in a very long time.


End file.
